


Третий день дожди

by horira, WTF Het 2021 (WTF_Het_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Harmione, Harmony - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horira/pseuds/horira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Het_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Het%202021
Summary: Гермиона рассказывает Гарри про свои тайные желания. И даже исполняет некоторые из них с его помощью.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Третий день дожди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drei Tage Regen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752949) by yoho. 



Гермиона вздохнула и уставилась в свою пустую кофейную чашку.  
Среда началась в точности так же, как понедельник и вторник: шумом дождя на улице, порывами ветра, швырявшими капли в оконные стекла, и стуком ставен в их спальне.  
Буря продолжалась уже третий день, и они были обречены на бездействие. Ведьмы и волшебники тоже не любят работать в дождь, они тоже промокают и да, они тоже могут простыть. А заболей эти четверо, и от них не будет никакой пользы.  
Рон и Луна отделились уже после первого ненастного дня.  
Гермиона без намека на юмор в голосе крикнула им вслед:  
– Положите матрасы в «Дырявом Котле» на пол! Кровати там ужасно скрипят!  
В ответ на это Луна снова заглянула в приоткрытую дверь кухни:  
– Гарри, сделай что-нибудь, ты видишь, какая она. Это нехорошо.  
Потом они с Роном исчезли.  
Гарри рассеянно кивнул и опять погрузился в чтение книги о крестражах, которую он нашел в библиотеке министерства магии.  
Гермиона заняла себя работой по дому. Обычно она обходила кухню по большой дуге. Но в этот день устроила генеральное мытье посуды маггловским способом, разобрала в буфете сервизы и столовые приборы и к тому же еще приготовила поесть.  
Когда она пошла в кровать, Гарри все еще увлеченно читал, а когда наконец лёг и он, Гермиона уже спала.  
Третий день непогоды начался так же, как первый и второй: Гарри читал. Тогда Гермиона взялась за книги из библиотеки Блэков: начала протирать их от пыли и раскладывать по алфавиту.  
А дождь между тем шел все сильнее и сильнее. В полдень они молча поели. Когда Гарри после обеда опять углубился в чтение, Гермиона встала у него за спиной, и ее руки скользнули вниз по его телу от плеч к поясу.  
Гарри читал дальше, не реагируя на ее прикосновения.  
Руки Гермионы спустились ниже.  
– Гарри?  
– М-м-м.  
– Ты когда-нибудь делал это на кухонном столе?  
Бах!  
Гарри выронил книгу.  
– Что-о-о?  
– Ты уже когда-нибудь занимался этим на кухонном столе?  
Гарри обернулся и посмотрел на Гермиону, как будто хотел убедиться, что это действительно она стоит у него за спиной.  
Когда ответа от него так и не последовало, она стянула с него пуловер и рубашку.  
Гарри, еще не переключившись с крестражей на Гермиону, настороженно опустился на свой стул, но тут же расслабился.  
– Как ты себе это представляешь, ну, с кухонным столом? – поинтересовался он в конце концов.  
– Доверься своей фантазии, Гарри! И ты что-нибудь придумаешь, – улыбнулась Гермиона.

***

– Нежнее, – сказала Гермиона. – Одним только пальчиком.  
Гарри стал ласково кружить пальцем по ее животу. Гермиона, вытянув ноги, лежала на кухонном столе, на одеяле, которое Гарри призвал из спальни с помощью Акцио.  
Сам он, скрестив ноги, сидел на столешнице рядом с Гермионой. Когда его палец опустился значительно ниже ее пупка, она перехватила его руку и снова направила ее выше.  
– И как давно ты этого хотела? – спросил он.  
– Каждый раз, когда я сидела за столом, а мы были дома одни.  
– А еще такие же тайные желания у тебя есть?  
– Да, но они не все связаны с кухонными столами. И еще при этом далеко не всегда нужно раздеваться.  
– Расскажешь?  
– Но только те, которые без раздевания.  
– Ладно, без раздевания так без раздевания, – засмеялся Гарри.  
– Я хотела бы отправиться за покупками в Лондон. Без сопровождающих. Только с тобой. Я выросла, и мне нужны новые вещи. Хотела бы пойти с тобой танцевать. Оказаться где-нибудь там, где тепло и нет дождя. Хотя бы сутки не думать и не говорить о Волдеморте. Подняться на гору и посмотреть на мир с вершины. Целый день лежать с тобой в постели и ничего не делать. Ладно, это с раздеванием. Хочу гулять по Парижу и Монмартру. Снова побывать в Национальной галерее в Лондоне. Почитать книгу, в которой нет ни слова про магию.  
Гермиона замолчала и неуверенно посмотрела на Гарри.  
– Ты ведь тоже иногда хочешь такого?  
– Кое-что, – сказал Гарри. – Но мне и в голову не приходило, что у тебя есть такие желания. Я всегда думал, что ты… ну... ты ведь все-таки Гермиона.  
– Ну, думаю, что я так и останусь Гермионой, – сказала она грустно.  
– Что ты хочешь сказать?  
– Мы воюем. И нам не до этого всего.  
Гарри молча раздумывал.  
– Мы не знаем, как долго еще продлится война. Не знаем, будем ли мы в живых, когда она окончится. И не знаем, победим ли мы в ней. Мы не должны откладывать такие вещи.  
– Как это понимать? – спросила Гермиона.  
– Напомни, на каком озере ты отдыхала с родителями в детстве?  
– На озере Гарда, – ответила Гермиона, сбитая с толку неожиданным вопросом.  
– Как мы можем туда попасть?  
– Если мы нарушим добрый десяток законов и предписаний, мы сможем получить порт-ключ.  
– Хорошо! И тогда мы затеряемся среди магглов. Я нашел среди старых вещей Сириуса туристское снаряжение.  
– А я с прежних времен знаю небольшой кемпинг прямо на берегу озера. Это довольно тихое местечко, но там всегда есть отдыхающие, так что мы не будем бросаться в глаза.  
– Ну, тогда давай, – сказал Гарри, соскользнул со стола и начал собирать свою одежду.  
– И кстати, что там с другими твоими желаниями? – спросил он, надевая рубашку.  
Гермиона игриво шлепнула его по плечу, балансируя на одной ноге, чтобы влезть в брюки.  
– Какие другие желания?

Когда они взялись за порт-ключ, на улице все еще шел дождь.


End file.
